fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnel
Donnel (ドニ Doni, Denis in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Ichiki Mitsuhiro.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara23.html He is voiced by Sam Riegel in the English version. Profile Donnel is a villager from Ylisse, and is a common young man who likes plowing fields. Since he had never gone outside his village, he is interested in many things. He has a heavy accent, and a peculiar way of speaking. Donnel appears as a kid in makeshift armor wielding a Lance on foot. He lives with his mother before leaving to join Chrom's army. His father was killed by Roddick trying to protect his wife and Donnel. Upon meeting Chrom he introduces himself as Donny before quickly correcting himself with his real name. Nevertheless, some members of Chrom's army refer to him as Donny such as Lissa and Chrom himself. His hair gets curly more than anyone else in the army. Donnel is around the age of Lissa and his birthday is June 4th. One day, Donnel's village is attacked by bandits, but he is able to escape. Donnel encounters Chrom and asks him to save the kidnapped villagers. He leads them to the bandit's hideout and Chrom asks him to fight with them. Though he tells Chrom he's just a regular villager, after some encouraging words from Chrom, he musters enough courage to fight with them. After defeating the bandits and Donnel gets a bit stronger, he joins Chrom's army. In the epilogue, Donnel returns back home to his village and lives a quiet life with his mother and his wife if he has one. He never returned to battle after this. In his support with Nowi, it is revealed Donnel's father was an avid rock collector until he was killed. Donnel has carried his father's favorite stone ever since. In his support with Lissa, Donnel reveals that his dream is to travel the world looking for the secrets to his father's stone. In his supports with Maribelle and Miriel, Donnel reveals that he has a keen knack for memorization and learning. In his supports with Panne and a male Avatar , it is shown that he is a good trapper and catches a lot of food for Chrom's army this way. His supports with Kellam show he grows food for the army as well. In Game Base Stats | Villager |1 |16 |4 |0 |2 |3 |11 |3 |0 |5 | Aptitude | Lance - E |Bronze Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates With Aptitude |105% |75% |35% |65% |70% |100% |65% |40% |} Without Aptitude |85% |55% |15% |45% |50% |80% |45% |20% |} Support Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Stahl *Kellam *Donnel's children Class Sets *Villager *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Donnel has two Male-only classes: Villager and Fighter. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Donnel joins the party with very poor stats, making him more of a liability than an asset early on. However, thanks to his Aptitude skill bolstering his already decent stats growths. Donnel will average around 5 to 6 stats ups per level up and a guaranteed HP and Luck increase every level. This makes him a very strong choice as the game progresses. Underdog will also help Donnel once he ditches the Villager class since he'll start off in another first-tier class and will be underleveled. Donnel has no choice but to give up his Lance rank if he wants to move to a non-trainee class, which is highly recommended due to the low stat caps of the Villager. However, once reclassed, whether to Mercenary or Fighter, his growth rates will become significantly higher. So it can be said that while he takes a while to be trained up, Donnel will ultimately make a formidable unit. It is recommended one takes advantage of his 100% Luck growth by reclassing him to Mercenary, as it compliments the Armsthrift skill, meaning he will take substantially longer to wear down weapon uses than other units. Donnel will perform well as a Hero as it provides him with Sol which will help him last longer in the front lines. Donnel has slightly lower caps than most of the rest of the roster, making him potentially a weaker choice in the end game. Quotes Event Tiles *"What in tarnation? I ain't seen nothin' like this back on the farm." (item) *"I been takin' me some combat lessons! I gots a lot to learn, but I'm gettin' better." (exp) *"Whew! Bit'a extra practice is tougher'n plowin' the fields any which day!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Ya sure fight hard out there! I reckon yer fightin' for some big dreams, huh?" (dreams) *"Well now, don't you look pleased as a pig! Did ya do well in the last battle?" (happy) *"Say, what do ya do after the battle's over and ya got time to yerself?" (free time) *"Hey, would ya mind fightin' with me durin' the next battle? I can tell yer a pro." (team up) Replying *"Aw, I just dream of makin' a difference so I can go home with my chest puffed out!" (dreams) *"Naw, I'm just tickled to be among such a brave group'a folks like y'all!" (happy) *"I write home a lot. My ma must be worried sick by now." (free time) *"Me? Are ya sure? Well, sure! I’ll do the best dang job I can." (team up) Asking - Child *"What kinda stuff did ya do in the future, Name?" (story) *"How ya holdin' up there, Name? Ya look a mite green in the gills." (concern) Replying - Child *"Gosh, sure! But go easy on me now. I ain't the toughest bull in the pen." (train) *"Well, up until recently, I was just an ordinary villager. Ain't got a whole lot to brag about 'cept you. Know some funny stories, though! Say, why don't I read ya some letters from my village? They're a hoot!" (story) Level Up Quotes *"Heh, no more holdin' the others back now!" (6+ stats up) *"This little piggie's learnt some new tricks!" (4-5 stats up) *"I still got a long ways left to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, shucks, I'm real sorry. I'll try harder!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm as happy as a pig in slop to've got this far!" (0-1 stats up, most capped) Class Change Quote *"Feels funny... Like I'm a whole different fella!" Armory *"Reckon I could cobble somthin' together instead!" (buying) *"Ya think my stuff is worth anythin'? 'Cause I doubt it." (selling) *"Ya think they can upgrade my ol' tin hat?" (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Mornin' Avatar. Here to take a load off?" (morning) *"Hey, Avatar. Here to take a load off?" (midday) Confession Final Chapter Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I'll help!" *"Go get'em!" *"I gotch' yer' back!" *"I'm here!" *"let's get-r done!" Dual Strike *"Over here, ugly!" *"Where're you lookin'?" *"I'm with ya!" *"I can fight too!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" Critical *"Yeeeeeehaw!" *"Git ready!" *"How 'bout this!" *"C'mon, Donny!" Death Quote Etymology Donnel is an Irish name meaning "brave" or "dark-haired one". The latter probably refers to his dark purple hair color, and the former possibly refers to his Villager class. Trivia *Donnel's portrait always shows him wielding a Lance, even though none of his other classes besides Villager uses it. *Donnel will sometimes say "let's get-r-done!" This is probably a reference to the famous catch phrase used by Nebraskan comedian Larry the Cable Guy. Gallery File:DonnyPortrait.jpg|Donnel's portrait in Awakening. File:donny confession.jpg|Donnel confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Donnelconfession.jpg|Donnel's full confession. File:Donnel.jpg|Concept art of Donnel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters